Yugioh! DE - Episode 056
Finals II Synopsis Axl duels his final with overwhelming power. Summary Marlon's Folly Axl has his empowered "Tyrannus" attack Marlon's "Master of Oz". Cameron wants the attack to connect so Kyle will still have Marlon's facedown card and Spell/Trap to use. However, Marlon refuses to lose. He bitterly tells himself he should be last because he's the best and better than Cameron. Marlon intends to do all the work himself and plays his "Negate Attack" to stop the attack and end the Battle Phase. Kyle is upset and floored. Cameron notices Moen docking points and calmly closes his eyes. Raymond watches and rolls his eyes as well. Axl is surprised Marlon did not allow his attack to through. Marlon draws and Axl taunts Marlon, asking what he plans to do. Axl says he cannot win as his LP is too low to survive the effects of "Backfire" and he hasn't shown any cards that could increase his LP or win by inflicting effect damage. Axl says Marlon wasted a good card for his ego and it will cost his team. Marlon shouts for Axl to be quiet. He orders "Master of Oz" to attack "Tyrannus". While Axl is going to win regardless, he cannot afford to lose his Dinosaur or for Kyle take over "Master of Oz", so he activates "Shring" which halves "Master of Oz's" stats and allows "Tyrannus" to destroy the Fusion Beast. Marlon loses the rest of his little LP, and he is extremely frustrated by defeat. He walks off, and Kyle angrily confronts Marlon on his dumb move as he was thinking of himself and not the team. Marlon rebuffs that least he forced Axl to at least use his "Shrink" Quick-Play Spell. Cameron speaks up and tells Kyle to stay calm. There's nothing he can do about it now except play the cards in his hand. Marlon finds Cameron's wisdom "uppity" and "arrogant"; he almost hopes they lose if it means seeing Cameron lose. Axl Overwhelms Kyle Kyle takes the platform and draws his five cards, then a sixth as he starts his turn. Kyle uses Marlon's set monster to Tribute Summon "Raiza". He uses "Raiza's" effect to return "Tyrannus" to the top of Axl's Deck then deliver a direct attack. Axl draws "Tyrannus" and can only play a facedown monster. Kyle summons "Little Winguard" and has "Raiza" destroy Axl’s set monster, revealed to be “Jurrac Ptera”. “Ptera” activates to force “Raiza” back into Kyle’s hand. "Backfire" then damaged Kyle. In addition, Axl reveals that he can activate "Jurrac Herra's" effect from his hand AND the Graveyard, so he Special Summons the monster with 2300 ATK in Attack Position. Kyle slightly panics; he looks at his set "Icarus Attack", which was meant to help him out of this exact possible scenario. He remembers "Winguard's" effect to switch itself into Defense Position. Kyle notes he may not survive the next turn, so he sets another card that Cameron might be able to use. During Axl's turn, Marie” increases his LP again, and he activates "Fusion Substitute" in his GY, banishing it to place "Arcana Knight Joker" in his Extra Deck from his GY and draw one card. He shares that as the reason Amy chose to use "Fusion Substitute" instead of the ordinary "Polymerization". He activates “Big Evolution Pill” and Tributes “Herra” to fuel its effect. Axl can now Normal Summon Level 7+ Dinosaur monsters without a tribute. In lieu of "Tyrannus", Axl Normal Summons “Jurrac Spinos”. Axl activates “Survival of the Fittest”, which he equips to “Spinos” and increases its ATK by 1000 to 3600 ATK. Axl activates "Skill Successor" in his GY, banishing it to increase "Spinos's" ATK by 800 until the End Phase to an even higher 4400 ATK. Kyle asks when he had that card in his Graveyard, and Axl shares Amy discarded it through "Arcana Knight Joker" to negate Marlon's "Sakuretsu Armor". Cameron smiles; he's impressed how well Shy's team thought ahead. Amy's role was to fill their Graveyard with monsters whose effects activate from the Graveyard. Then, Axl uses raw power to pick up where Amy left off while both he and Shy can use the monsters Amy left behind. Cameron then pauses to wonder why Axl would use "Skill Successor" when "Winguard" is in Defense Position unless "Spinos" has an effect that would force "Winguard" into Attack Position during the Battle Phase. Axl has “Spinos” attack and destroy “Winguard”, and Axl answers the looming question everyone has why he'd empower "Spinos" even though it was attacking a Defense Position monster. Axl shares that “Spinos’s” effect allows Axl to Special Summons 1 "Spinos Token" to Kyle’s side of the field in Attack Position, and the Token only has 300 ATK. In addition, “Survival of the Fittest” activates to allow “Spinos” to attack again if the opponent controls another monster. Cameron admits Axl's strategy was brilliant. Axl has "Spinos" then destroy the “Spinos Token”, using its massive ATK to reduce Kyle's LP to 0. Per the rules of the Team Duel, it automatically becomes Axl's End Phase. "Spinos's" ATK returns to 3600. Cameron Takes Over Cameron rises and thanks Kyle for his effort. Kyle says he did not do anything but becomes upset at Marlon again because had he not wasted his "Negate Attack"; he'd have stopped "Spinos's" attack. Cameron says the biggest thing right now if Axl's confidence and boldness. Despite Kyle having 3 set Spell/Traps, he still decided to wage a duel-ending attack. He risked it because he knows he'd have won or at least cleared a part of the field for Shy. After given his moment to take over Kyle's facedowns, Cameron takes the platform and begins to duel Axl. Cameron admits he cannot use Kyle's "Icarus Attack" so he destroys it with "Blasting Vein" to draw two cards. He then sets only a monster to end his turn. Axl is confused but also doesn't mind if Cameron wants to throw away the final. He summons back "Jurran Tyrannus" through "Big Evolution Pill" and orders “Spinos” to attack the facedown monster. Cameron's facedown monster is revealed to be "Gravatic Orb" which is destroyed. Axl proceeds to have "Spinos" Special Summon another Token to Cameron's field. When Axl wishes for "Spinos" to attack again, the monster disobeys and finds itself pressured into Defense Position. Axl doesn't understand and Cameron shares that it's just the Flip effect of the monster he destroyed. When "Gravatic Orb" is flipped face-up the battle positions of all monsters on the field change, so Axl's beaststicks are forced into Defense Position. Axl ponders his next move as he has "A/D Changer" in his GY, which he can use to force "Spinos" back into Attack Position. However, Cameron will respond accordingly. He also has "Necro Gardna" in his GY that he can use to negate Cameron's next attack. Axl resolves to use "Necro Gardna's" effect next turn then switch either of his monsters to Attack Position and attack. Therefore, he ends his turn. Cameron draws and Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Genex Controller" from his hand in Attack Position. Everyone is expecting Cameron to summon "Power Tool Dragon", but Cameron instead summons "Armory Arm". Cameron has his two "weak" monsters destroy the powerful dinosaurs and takes the backlash of "Backfire" in stride. Axl's Final Stride Axl is floored how his two mighty Dinosaurs were taken out in a single turn all from a single card in "Gravatic Orb". Marlon looks on bitter and jealous, reflecting how his mighty "Master of Oz" was so powerful but couldn't make a dent. and equips it to "Marauding Captain" before playing 2 set Spell/Traps. Shy watches knowing nothing Cameron does is unmeasured or calculated. If he plays but a single card, it not only means Cameron is confident but he's brewing something powerful and destructive even if it seems to be on a tiny scale. Even now, Axl still has to worry about the 2 remaining cards Kyle left behind. Cameron uses "Armory Arm's" effect to equip itself to "Marauding Captain" and end his turn. Axl and Shy cannot understand Cameron's strategy, but Shy realizes that is the point. Over the year, Cameron has been one of the most visible duelists. Everyone knows his Deck and strategy, so while Cameron hasn't entirely changed either, he can change how he uses his strategy. Axl draws and gains his LP. He admits Cameron's threat and sets a card at the chance he lose this turn or the next. Axl summons a second “Spinos” and has it attack “Marauding Captain”; Cameron activates Kyle's "Strike Slash"; which increases "Marauding Captain's" ATK by 700, awarding it just enough ATK to overpower “Spinos” and destroy it. Cameron notes that “Armory Arm” then activates to inflict damage equal to “Spinos's” ATK. Axl tells Cameron not to waste his time. He activates “Damage Eater” in his GY, banishing it to negate the effect damage and gain LP instead, but it fails to Axl's confusion. His monster isn't banished. Proctor Moen explains for Axl that “Damage Eater” can only be activated during the opponent’s turn, i.e. Cameron's turn. Therefore, "Armory Arm's" effect completes, and Axl's LP drops to 0. In addition, "Backfire" activates to inflict 500 damage to Cameron. After Cameron takes the small blow, he and Shy exchange glances between the flames, as the two are ready to have their duel. Featured Duels Marlon Grealish vs. Axl Tucker *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Marlon has 200 LP and 1 card in his hand. He controls "Master of Oz" (4200/3700) in Attack Position and 1 set Spell/Trap. Axl has 4400 LP and 1 card in his hand. He controls "Jurrac Tyannus" (4800/1400) in Attack Position and Continuous Trap: "Backfire". Turn 9: Axl “Tyrannus” attacks “Master of Oz”; Marlon activates “Negate Attack” to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Axl sets one card. During the End Phase, “Tyrannus’s” ATK returns to normal. Turn 10: Marlon “Master of Oz” attacks “Tyrannus”; Axl activates “Shrink” to halve "Master of Oz’s" ATK (4200 > 2100); “Tyrannus” destroys “Master of Oz” (Marlon 200 > 0). Upon destroying a monster by battle, “Tyrannus” gains 300 ATK (Tyrannus: 2800 ATK). Axl wins. Per the rules of the Team Duel, it automatically becomes the Marlon’s Phase. Kyle goes second and proceeds to duel Axl. Kyle Hutton vs. Axl Tucker Turn 11: Kyle Kyle sacrifices Marlon’s set monster to Tribute Summon “Raiza, the Storm Monarch” (2400/1000). Kyle uses “Raiza’s” effect to return “Tyrannus” to the top of Axl’s Deck. “Raiza” attacks directly (Axl 4400 > 2000). He sets two cards. Turn 12: Axl “Darklord Marie” activates (Axl 2000 > 2200). Axl draws "Tyrannus". He sets a monster. Turn 13: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons Little Winguard (1400/1800). “Raiza” attacks and destroys Axl’s set monster, revealed to be “Jurrac Ptera”. “Ptera” activates to force “Raiza” back into Kyle’s hand. Axl then Special Summons “Jurrac Herra” (2300/1500) from his GY in Attack Position. “Backfire” activates (Kyle 4000 > 3500). Kyle uses “Winguard’s” effect to switch itself to Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 14: Axl “Darklord Marie” activates (Axl 2200 > 2400). He activates "Fusion Substitute" in his GY, banishing it to place "Arcana Knight Joker" in his Extra Deck from his GY and draw one card. He activates “Big Evolution Pill” and Tributes “Herra” to fuel its effect. Axl can now Normal Summon Level 7+ Dinosaur monsters without a tribute for 3 turns. He subsequently Normal Summons “Jurrac Spinos” (2600/1700) without a Tribute. Axl activates “Survival of the Fittest”, which he equips to “Spinos” and increases its ATK by 1000 (“Spinos”: 3600 ATK). Axl activates "Skill Successor" in his GY, banishing it to increase "Spinos's" ATK by 800 until the End Phase (Spinos: 4400 ATK). “Spinos” attacks and destroys “Winguard”. “Spinos’s” effect then Special Summons 1 "Spinos Token" (Dinosaur/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 0) to Kyle’s side of the field in Attack Position. “Survival of the Fittest” activates to allow “Spinos” to attack again, and it destroys the “Spinos Token” (Kyle 3500 > 0). Axl wins. Per the rules of the Team Duel, it automatically becomes Axl's End Phase. "Spinos's" ATK returns to 3600. “Big Evolution Pill” is destroyed in 2 turns. Cameron goes third and proceeds to duel Axl. Cameron Tribble vs. Axl Rhodes Turn 15: Cameron Cameron activates "Blasting Vein" to destroy Kyle's set "Icarus Attack" to draw two cards. He sets a monster. Turn 16: Axl “Darklord Marie” activates (Axl 2400 > 2600). Ax Normal Summons “Jurrac Tyrannus” without a Tribute via “Big Evolution Pill” (2500/1400). “Spinos” attacks Cameron’s set monster, revealed to be “Gravatic Orb” (1100/700). "Gravatic Orb" changes the Battle Position of all monsters on the field, so “Tyrannus” and “Spinos” are forced into Defense Position. In addition, “Spinos” Special Summons a “Spinos Token” to Cameron’s side of the field in Attack Position. “Big Evolution Pill” is destroyed in 1 turn. Turn 17: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Marauding Captain” (1200/400) and uses its effect to Special Summon “Genex Controller” (1400/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He tunes “Spinos Token” with “Genex Controller” to Synchro Summon “Armory Arm” (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Cameron equips "Marauding Captain" with "Power Pickaxe" and uses its effect to banish "Necro Gardna" from Axl's GY and increase its ATK by 500 until the End Phase. Axl activates "Necro Gardna's" effect before it can be banished. Axl banishes it first, so the next attack Cameron declares this turn is automatically negated. In addition, "Marauding Captain" fails to get the ATK boost. “Marauding Captain” attacks "Tyrannus" but it's attack is automatically negated. “Armory Arm” destroys “Tyrannus”. “Backfire” activates (Cameron 4000 > 3500). Cameron activates "Serial Claw" to allow "Armory Arm" to attack again, and it destroys “Spinos”. “Backfire” activates (Cameron 3500 > 3000). Cameron sets one card and activates “Armory Arm’s” effect to equip itself to “Marauding Captain”, increasing its ATK by 1000 (2200 ATK). Turn 18: Axl “Darklord Marie” activates (Axl 2600 > 2800). Axl sets a card. He Normal Summons a second copy of “Jurrac Spinos” without a Tribute. “Spinos” attacks “Marauding Captain”; Cameron activates Kyle’s set "Strike Slash”, which increases “Marauding Captain’s” ATK by 700 for each card in his hand, and there are 4 cards in Cameron’s hand until the End Phase (“Marauding Captain”: 2200 > 2900/400). “Marauding Captain” overpowers and destroys “Spinos” (Axl 2800 > 2500). “Armory Arm” activates to inflict damage equal to “Spinos's” original ATK; Axl attempts to activate “Damage Eater” in his GY, banishing it to negate the effect damage and gain LP instead, but “Damage Eater” can only be activated during the opponent’s turn (Axl 2600 > 0). "Backfire" activates (Cameron 3000 > 2500). Cameron wins. Per the rules of the Team Duel, it automatically becomes the Axl’s End Phase. "Big Evolution Pill" is destroyed. The effect of "Strike Slash" expires (“Marauding Captain”: 2900 → 2200/1200). Shy goes third and proceeds to duel Cameron. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Team Duels Category:Marlon's Duels Category:Kyle's Duels Category:Cameron's Duels